Today, the use of mobile devices is widespread. Continual advancements in mobile device technology can improve the productivity and quality of life for users by enhancing accessibility to real-time communications in a variety of environmental settings, such as a home, workplace, school, and/or so forth. However, mobile devices are highly susceptible to nuisance concerns by unspecified individuals that target some users for unwanted or ill-intentioned purposes. Unspecified individuals may include telephone marketers or spammers that initiate nuisance via unwanted spam or telemarketing phone calls. Moreover, unspecified individuals may include individuals who impersonate a known person's identity (i.e. phone number) for fraudulent or nuisance purposes.
Further, the continual growth and advancements of mobile device technology can burden a Primary Account Holder (PAH) of a telecommunication service account in their attempt to control the use of telecommunication service features (i.e. voice communication and text communication) by a Secondary Account Holder (SAH). Current communication privilege rules lack sufficient fidelity to enable a PAH to generate fine-grained communication privilege rules that suit a particular user, a particular environmental setting (i.e. work, school, family, friends, and/or so forth), or to flag nuisance or restricted real-time communications to an appropriate trusted device.